Love Is In the Air
by FoxyChic4u
Summary: Buffy falls in love with Spike! BS
1. Chapter 1

Love Is In The Air  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Buffy falls for Spike! B/S  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
Buffy was in her room listening to music when she heard the phone ring. She ran to answer it  
and Dawm was on the other line.  
  
"Hello Buffy! It's Dawn. I got into some trouble at school and I need you to come pick me up."  
  
"What did you do? You know, I'm not your chauffer, I can't always run you around town."  
  
"I uh beat up this kid. He was bugging me and I didn't know it was against the school rules to  
bet someone up!"  
  
"You'll have to explain it to me in detail when I pick you up. Nect time, I won't be so nice."  
  
"Thanks Buffy! You're a live savor! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'm suspended now. Bye!"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
Buffy drove to Dawn's school to pick her up. She walked into the lobby.   
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, Dawn's siter. I understand that Dawn got into some trouble at school.  
I'm terribly sorry for anything she has done. It's been hard for us the last couple of weeks."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Summmers. Down just hasn't been behaving well in class recently. When she beat up Billy,  
it was the last straw. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Of course, I do. I will give her a severe punishment!"  
  
She tried not to laugh. Dawn walked outside.  
  
"So Buffy, you ready to go now?"  
  
"Yes Dawn. We should get home right away so you can start your punishment!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
They walked in the house and there was a message on the answer machine. It said:  
  
"Hey Slayer, this is Spike. We need to discuss some things on demons. Come to my crypt when   
you get home. Bye!"  
  
Buffy told Dawn that she should go now and see Spike. She walked in Spike's crypt. Spike stood  
there and Buffy walked up to him. He then kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Do you really think I called you to talk about demons?"  
  
"Well, now. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"You know what I have in mind, slayer!"  
  
"Oh, that. I totally know what you mean! Lots of kisses and love!"  
  
"Of course, pet."  
  
Spike kissed her and they pressed against the wall. Between kisses Buffy said, "Oh Spike, you  
are so my vampire!  
  
Spike then said, "And your my slayer!"  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
It was two in the morning and Buffy has just gotten home from Spike's Crypt. She was exhausted  
after the long night they had spent together. Dawn was still up.  
  
"Buffy, you have been gone all night! I didn't like being alone in the house. Did you go patrolling?"  
  
"Yeah, I went patrolling. I stopped by Spike's and he wasn't there."  
  
Buffy felt bad that she was lying to Dawn but she couldn't tell her the truth. Dawn said, "Well,  
I'm going to go to bed now. I have to go back to school tommorrow!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be up soon."  
  
Dawn walked up the stairs to her room and went to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is In The Air  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Buffy falls for Spike! B/S  
  
*********************************************************************** Chapter 2  
  
Buffy sat on the couch in her living room thinking about how she had lied to Dawn about spending the night patrolling. She really wanted to tell her the truth, but she was afraid. She had no clue what Dawn's reaction would be.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. She opened it and grinned seeing Spike. She pulled him into a huge hug.  
  
"Oh Spikie, you don't know how much I've missed you!!"  
  
"Buffy get off of me!! I've had some thought about what we did and I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment and it's just too much!! If your friends found out, they'd kill me for sure!!" He pulled away grimacing.  
  
Buffy frowned, she was not going to let herself cry in front of him!! She would at least keep her dignity. "But Spike..." Too late, the tears were pouring. She continued shakily, "Spike....I think I love...you!!"  
  
"Buffy don't say that!! You know you don't mean it!!"  
  
"But Spike, don't you love me??"  
  
"Buffy, I'm a vampire....we can't love...you said so yourself a couple of weeks ago!!"  
  
"I didn't mean it...what about last night??"  
  
"It was a big mistake!!"  
  
Buffy was getting angry. "You mean, you used me?? Get out of my house!!! I never want you here again!! I'll get Willow to do a spell to keep you out and I'll never take it away!!"  
  
He walked over to the door opening it. "I'm sorry Buffy...."  
  
"...OUT!!!!" She screamed and slammed the door shut just as he stepped out.  
  
Buffy then fell to the ground sobbing. She couldn't believe Spiike had down that to her, she had loved him too!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn stepped onto the school-bus and took a seat in the back. She listened to her headphones the whole way home. Once it was her stop, she got out and walked up to her house. She stepped inside and saw Buffy sobbing on the couch. She walked over to her and sat in front of her wiping the hair out of her face.  
  
"Buffy, what's the matter?? Did something happen to Giles or someone??"  
  
Buffy just shook her head still sobbing.  
  
Dawn frowned. "Buffy, talk to me!! Tell me what happened..."  
  
Buffy didn't say a word, she was too sad.  
  
Dawn continued speaking. "Buffy...talking might help you feel better. Mom always used to do that to me.."  
  
Buffy sat upright trying to speak. "Spike...he...." She looked down and started sobbing again.  
  
"Buffy, what about Spike?? Did something happen to him??"  
  
Buffy shook her head once more. "Last night....I was with him....and we kissed and everything...."  
  
Dawn smiled. "And what's so bad about that??"  
  
Buffy looked down. "Well...today...he told me that it was a big mistake and that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment..."  
  
"Buffy...you should of told me earlier!! You poor thing!! We all know that Spike is in love with you and if he's too blind to see it himself then he's just a jerk!!"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah right...I wish.."  
  
Dawn pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok...I promise!"  
  
*********************************************************************** Wow, it sure took me long enough to post this!!! Well guys, I continued and you should be proud of me!! I know it was a sucky chapter but I promise this is a B/S fic and they will get back together eventually!! In the next chapter, a confrontation with Willow and Xander!! :)  
  
Some notes to my reviewers:  
  
Kimberely= Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate your comments and if you can suggest a beta, please tell me!!  
  
Stargurl= Well, I added this chapter just for you!! I hope you continue reading!!  
  
** Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up this weekend... 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is In The Air  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Buffy falls for Spike! B/S  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning, she was still on the couch. Dawn was laying on the ground, she had gotten her through the night, and Buffy was extremely grateful. Buffy got up and walked into the kitchen quietly, trying not to disturb Dawn. She never really drank much but she felt she needed it so she walked over to the liquor cabinet and got herself some rum. She opened the bottle and drank half of it in one swig.  
  
She heard a ruffling nouse from the living room and quickly put it away, she'd get more later.  
  
Dawn walked into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Buffy, what are you doing up?? It's six in the morning!!"  
  
Buffy hiccuped. "Umm....just....uhh looking at....the sunrise!! Oh, how beautiful it is..."  
  
Dawn snorted. "Since when have you cared about the sunrise?? What were you really doing??"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I couldn't sleep...Spike haunts my dreams.."  
  
Dawn walked over to her and sniffed a few times. "Buffy, ohmygod!! You were drinking!! How dare you?? You cannot become an alcoholic!!"  
  
The phone ringing stopped her talking. Dawn ran over to it and picked it up. "Summer's residence.."  
  
Willow was on the other line. "Dawny, hey!! Is Buffy there?? Me and Xander have something to tell her!!"  
  
Dawn spoke. "No, she's busy right now, sorry...can you tell me??"  
  
Willow giggled again. "Sure Dawny, but you can't tell her!! It has to be a surprise!!" She sounded a bit drunk.  
  
Dawn laughed, "Willow..I promise I won't tell her! Now spill girl!"  
  
Willow grinned. "Well...me and Xander are in Los Vegas...and ohmygod he proposed to me!"  
  
Dawn squealed jumping up and down. "Oh my god Willow...that's huge! I promise not to tell Buffy!! She'll be thrilled, when are you guys coming back??"  
  
Willow spoke. "I don't know..he proposed to me and I said yes of course! We didn't have the actual wedding because we wanted everyone to be there!"  
  
Dawn smiled. "That sounds awesome!! I think that you should come back and tell Buffy in person!! She's going to be so surprised!"  
  
Buffy stood there listening in wondering what the hell they were talking about.  
  
Willow giggled. "Okay...we'll come back tomorrow and tell Buffy....see you around 5!!" She hung up.  
  
Dawn laughed. "She hung up on me! Well, I have got a surprised for you but you have to ait until tomorrow to find out what it is!"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Whatever...I'm going to bed..." She ran up to her room and laid on the bed.  
  
Dawn sighed, she was really getting worried about Buffy, she's have to have a talk with Spike later.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok guys, I know I'm sooo sorry, that chapter was like so short but it just felt like it was a really good place to end it!! Well, if I get like 2 or 3 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter!! Keep on readin and reviewin even if all you want to do is flame me. Also, I'm in serious need of a beta reader!! If your interested either post it on your review or email me at jrtc1505@comcast.net. Here are some notes to my reviewers.  
  
Tiger= I'm sorry that you feel it's empty but you really should read on, it gets better in like chapter 2 because I spent more time on it.  
  
bs4ever1= Thanks for the review!! :) J/w if you liked my story so much, why did you call it crap compared to yours??  
  
stargurl= I'm so glad that you continued reading! :) I promise to post more chapters soon!!  
  
darklover= Thanks for reviewing! :) I'm trying to fix spelling but it is hard...and as for keeping the characters in character...that's not going to happen...sorry!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is In The Air  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Buffy falls for Spike! B/S  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was 5:00 p.m. the next day and Buffy was still sleeping. Dawn was staying after school for a math test she had to make up.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Buffy groggily got up walking down the stairs. She opened the door seeing Willow and Xander, she smiled weakly. "Hey guys.."  
  
Willow grinned at her not noticing how unhappy she was. "Buffy, I'm so excited to be back! Please tell me that Dawn didn't tell you our news.."  
  
"She didn't..she's been bugging me about it too..."  
  
Willow grinned, "So like, are you going to let us in?"  
  
"Oh yeah..sorry.." She stepped aside as they walked in. "Let's sit on the couch.."  
  
Willow nodded and they movd over to the couch sitting down.  
  
"So, what's the news?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well....we got married!!" Xander grinned.  
  
Buffy forced a smile. "Wwow, congratulations!!!" She then frowned and started sobbing again. "I'm happy...that your happy..."  
  
Xander frowned. "Buffy...what's the matter?? What happened to you??"  
  
"I can't...tell you...just leave!!"  
  
At that, Dawn walked in and looked at them. "Did she tell you??"  
  
They shook they heads as Buffy glared at Dawn. "There is nothing to tell so leave all of you!!" She screamed and ran up to her room.  
  
Dawn walked over to them and frowned. "She's going to kill me for telling you this but I have too.." She sighed.  
  
Xander frowned, "What happened?? You have to tell us!!"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Well...it all started two days ago when Buffy spent the night with Spike.."  
  
Xander got up looking very angry. "She did WHAT??" Is she pregnant?? Ohmygod, is the baby going to look like a vampire??"  
  
Dawn sighed, "She is not pregnant..now let me continue!! Well...Spike came by the next day...and told her that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and that it was all a big mistake...she has been a mess ever since.."  
  
Willow sighed. "That's so unlike her to do something like that...and I thought he was in love with her!!"  
  
"Well...I'm pretty sure that he is...I don't know why he did that.."  
  
Xander was still fuming. "I can't believe that she would spend the night with him! Doesn't she know that he could kill her??"  
  
Dawn sighed. "Xander..I'm sorry to say this but you just need to shut up!!! So what if Buffy spent the night with him?? She's a grown girl and she can make her own decisions!! She loved him and your just going ot have to suck it up and get over it!! She doesn't need your crap along with what she is going though!!"  
  
Willow nodded taking Xander's hand in hers. "She's right hunny..please calm down!"  
  
Xander sighed. "Your right guys..Buffy's going through a rough time and I'm not going to make it worse for her!"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Thanks Xander...now what we need to do is talk to Spike..she can't go on without him and I know he can't go on without her!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy crouched over to the toilet..she was feeling so sick. She tied her hair back and puked intot he toilet. She sighed and looked into the mirror after she thought she was done puking. She looked terrible. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she had bags under her eyes and you could almost feel the bones in her skin she was getting so thin.  
  
She hadn't been eating at all and she still managed to puke at least ten times a day. Something was seriously wrong with her! She felt another puke coming and crouched over the toilet once more. It was finally over...she looked into her cabinet and got out a pregnancy test. She had never been so scared in her life...if she was pregnant Spike would never help her raise it and she might even have to give up being the slayer which was like her worst nightmare!!  
  
She took a deep breath and got it out..she took it and realized that she'd have to wait five minutes until she'd get the results. Those five minutes were the longest five minutes in her entire life. They finally passed, she looked at the test and it was.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Haha!! I left you hanging, I know it was cruel of me but I couldn't help it..it was like the perfect place to stop!! So, how did you like it?? Good, bad, horrible, ok...tell me in a review!! I really love getting them! And I'm sorry for the lack of details on the pregnancy test..I know nothing about it and I'm at school so there is no way of finding out about it. Well, review guys!  
  
I haven't got a clue what's going to be in the next chapter so it'll be a surprise!! Expect the next chapter on like Saturday or Sunday!! :)  
  
**Notes to Reviewers**  
  
iluvSpuffy= Thanks for your review! Sorry about the spelling mistakes but in chapters 2, 3, and 4 and on there are like almost no mistakes! :)  
  
darklover= Thanks again for reviewing again!! :) Yeah, if they don't like my story, they shouldn't read it, good point!!  
  
Unwanted Souless Freak= Thanks for the review!! Sorry for the fluff but it gets better... 


	5. Chapter 5

Love Is In The Air  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jessica (FoxyChic4u)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Buffy falls for Spike! B/S  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy stared at the test, it was.........positive!! "Oh my god!! What am I going to do now??" She screamed.  
  
Dawn followed by Willow and Xander ran up the stairs. They screamed, "Buffy, what's the matter??"  
  
Buffy dropped the pregnancy test hoping that they wouldn't see it. "Uhhh....nothings the matter...I just saw a spider!"  
  
"Since when have you been afraid of spiders??" Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well, I've been messed up which you probably know because of Dawn!" She glared at Dawn.  
  
Dawn sighed. "Buffy, I had to tell them...they are your best friends and they deserved to know!!"  
  
Willow nodded. "Buffy, we understand what your going through and we arn't mad at you! We feel sorry for you and we are going to help you through it!"  
  
Xander smiled. "Yes...Buffy, we are ok with it! Now, tell us the real reason you screamed.."  
  
Buffy sighed. "I can't...I know you would be mad and it's just too much..I can't believe this is happening to me! She fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
Dawn looked down and saw the pregnancy test. "Buffy..umm I think you ought to tell us!"  
  
Buffy gulped. "No!"  
  
"Either you tell or I will!"  
  
Buffy screamed. "I'm pregnant!!"  
  
They all gasped and Xander screamed. "I can't believe that vampire knocked you up! I will kill him!!" He started towards the door.  
  
Buffy walked over to his hand and held his arm, that stopped him because she was way stronger than him. "No you wont..he will not here from you of all people and it takes two people to make a baby so it was just as much my fault as it is his!!"  
  
Xander sighed. "Fine but after you tell him, he's dead!"  
  
Willow and Dawn screamed. "No!!"  
  
Xander glared at them. "Come on..he did this to her, he's not getting away with it!"  
  
Wilow walked over to Xander and rubbed his arm. "Hunny..calm down..I promise that it's going to be alright.."  
  
Xander looked at his wife and smiled. "I love you baby!! What do you say we go back ot my place and well you know.."  
  
Willow slapped him lightly on the arm. "How can you think about that when Buffy is going through a crisis!"  
  
"Yeah..your right, I'm sorry.."  
  
Willow smiled at him. "Awww..it's okay..you know I could never get really mad at you!"  
  
Buffy sighed once more. "Ohmygod, I really need to tell Spike before he finds out from someone else!!"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah..get cleaned up then go talk to him! We'll leave you alone."  
  
Dawn, Willow, and Xander left the room leaving Buffy all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was sitting all alone in his crypt debating on whether he was too hard on Buffy or not.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Everything was a mess and it was all his fault.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Spike walked over to it opening it. He saw Buffy and sighed. "Buffy, do you not get it?? I do not want to be with you!"  
  
Buffy didn't frown, she just stared at him. "Spike, I have something to tell you, you are going to listen and not be an ass to me!"  
  
Spike frowned. "Fine Buffy, what is it? I don't want to hear that you love me!"  
  
Buffy glared at him. "It's much more important than that..ok here it goes...well Spike, I'm...pregnant!"  
  
Spike blinked a few times. "You can't be serious! Buffy, how could you do this?"  
  
Buffy glared at him. "How could I do this?? Excuse me, it takes two people to make a baby! So don't give me this crap about how it's all my fault! Have you even thought about my feelings? Now, I'm probably going to have to give up being the slayer! I can't believe I was so stupid!"  
  
Spike frowned. "Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry! Well, don't you worry! I'm going to help you raise this kid, I won't let you go through this alone!"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Spike, thank you so much! I was so afraid that you were going to totally block me out and I had know idea what to do! But you didn't, your being such a sweetie!"  
  
Spike grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Buffy, I love you...I'm so sorry for breaking up with you..will you please go out with me again??"  
  
Buffy grinned kissing him softly. "Yes, of course!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok, it's pretty long, isn't it?? Well, I hope you guys liked it!! Let me know what you think by reviewing!! I really appreciate all the reviews I got, it's means soooo much to me!! :) Oh, and about the whole vampires not being about to get someone pregnant, well they can in my story lol! And Willow's not gay in this story haha.  
  
Tofu-slayer= Thanks for reviewing!! :) I'm glad you like the fluff!"  
  
Stargurl= Thanks for reviewing every chapter, it's soooo sweet!!  
  
Spiritedhippy= See more B/S and even more to come in the next chapter! You should be happy, hehe!"  
  
Ashley= I tried to post the chapter as soon as possible, sorry it took so long!  
  
Devilishgurl= Thanks for reviewing! :) Yeah I know Buffy and Spike are kind out of character and I'm sorry about that if you don't like it!  
  
Darklover= Hehe, I updated!! Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Romantic Shade of Blue= Well I tried to post the chapter as soon as possible! I'm really glad that you like it! 


End file.
